


winter heat

by intothewoodz



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, seungyoun is a photographer, this has absolutely no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothewoodz/pseuds/intothewoodz
Summary: Yohan hates the cold, but there are a few things that make it bearable: playing in the snow, hot cocoa, and most importantly, Seungyoun.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Yohan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Challenge #7 — Mix It Up





	winter heat

**Author's Note:**

> title from exo's winter heat bc exo winter albums are superior

There aren’t many people who would willingly choose to go outside during a blizzard. Seungyoun just happens to be one of the few.

After catching a glimpse of the snow through the window, he couldn’t resist the urge to grab his camera and run outside to get a few nice shots before his boyfriend wakes up. He had carefully climbed out of bed and dug out his winter coat and boots as quietly as possible, trying his best not to wake him.

Looking through the shots he’s already taken, Seungyoun is pretty satisfied, but he’s confident that he can snap a few more and get back inside before Yohan wakes up with plenty of time to spare.

That confidence, however, seems to be misplaced because he suddenly hears a voice shout from behind him.

“Seungyoun-hyung!” Yohan calls.

“Yohan-ah, you shouldn’t be out here!” he shouts back.

“That should be my line! Why on earth are you outside in the middle of a blizzard?”

“I needed to take a few pictures,” he explains, holding his camera up as if presenting it as evidence. “You, on the other hand, need to get back inside. It’s too cold out here.”

“Only if you come with me.”

“Yohaaan,” Seungyoun whines. “You’re not even dressed properly, you’re gonna freeze.”

“I was in a hurry!”

“I wouldn’t have been gone long,” Seungyoun says, taking Yohan’s hands into his own and trying to warm them as best as he can. “Now, go back inside before you catch a cold.”

“No, I wanna stay with you. Besides, you never let me play in the snow.”

“Because you get sick too easily!”

“That’s not true!”

“Yohan, this happens every year. I think I would know considering I’m the one who always has to nurse you back to health.”

“I won’t get sick,” Yohan huffs, crossing his arms in annoyance. Unfortunately, the little sniffle that follows it ruins any believability his claim may have had.

Sensing that Yohan is determined to be difficult today, Seungyoun sighs. “If you insist on staying out here, then you should at least have a scarf.” He quickly takes the scarf from his own neck and wraps it around Yohan instead, enveloping the younger in a cage of fuzzy yarn.

“Hyung! Isn’t that a little hypocritical of you? Now you’ll be cold!”

“I don’t get sick as easily as you,” Seungyoun says, fiddling with the zipper on Yohan’s coat to make sure it’s pulled up as far as possible.

“I’ll be fine!” Yohan protests, swatting his hands away. “I’m not a child.”

“Yeah, we’ll see about that tomorrow when you wake up with a stuffy nose and start whining for me to bring you hot tea.”

Yohan rolls his eyes in response. “I thought you were taking pictures.”

“I _was_ until a certain someone came out here and interrupted me.”

“Well, I’m not stopping you. Get on with it, so we can go back to the heater.”

“You’re free to go inside now if you’re cold.”

“No,” Yohan says, taking a step closer and wrapping his arms around Seungyoun’s back. “Not without you.”

“Fine, you big baby,” Seungyoun chuckles. “I’m almost done.”

True to his word, Seungyoun only snaps a few more photos before deciding to give up for the day. After all, it’s a bit harder to maneuver his camera around with his boyfriend clinging onto him like a koala.

“Okay,” he sighs. “I think that’s enough photography for one day. Ready to go inside and defrost ourselves?”

“Wait, hyung, I don’t wanna go inside yet.”

Seungyoun turns to look at his boyfriend in disbelief, the younger usually hating to be in the cold for any longer than he needs to be.

“Seungyoun-hyung, can we build a snowman?” Yohan asks, looking at him expectantly. Seungyoun can hear the giddiness in his voice at the mere prospect of it and he barely resists the urge to coo at how adorable it is.

His fingers are numb and feel like they’re about to fall off from the cold, having forfeited his gloves in order to have better control of his camera, and part of him really just wants to go inside and wrap his hands around a steaming cup of hot cocoa.

But that part of him is easily overpowered by a single glance at his boyfriend.

Yohan is looking at him with his best puppy dog eyes and maybe he should be immune to them after being together for so long, but Seungyoun has always been weak when it comes to Yohan. The younger gently tugs on his sleeve and Seungyoun has no choice but to give in. How could he say no to that face?

“Sure, Yohannie. Let’s build a snowman.”

The bright smile that Yohan sends him in return before grabbing his hand and dragging him along, presumably to find a suitable place of residence for their soon to be snow child, does wonders to fend off the cold.

The snowman ends up a little lopsided, far from structurally sound and looking like it’s head may fall off at any moment, but Seungyoun honors it with a full photoshoot regardless. It may not be on par with all of the carefully crafted snowmen featured on stock photos, but he thinks it’ll at least earn a place on their fridge.

The two eventually retreat back into their apartment and Seungyoun makes sure to wrap Yohan in as many blankets as he can find, despite the younger’s protests. It’s not quite enough though because Yohan comes down with a cold the very next day, just as Seungyoun predicted.

“I told you so,” Seungyoun says upon waking up to his boyfriend’s sniffles. Still, he doesn’t hesitate to climb out of the covers to fetch Yohan a steaming cup of tea.

There aren’t many people who would willingly do something they know will make them sick, but knowing he has his loving boyfriend to take care of him, Yohan just happens to be one of the few.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!


End file.
